Cant be true
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: Sakura is torn by the sudden illness of her estranged father, and an old friend returns... will love blossom? is better then it sounds. Suck at summarys.
1. No, not again

**hey, guess who. sorry it took so long, ok this story is my story really, minus certain parts.**

**I just found out that my dad is dying of two different types of cancer. so I cant always write but, I need to write it out.**

**so this is my story I guess.**

**enjoy: **

**Sakuras pov:**

A bright light shined through my windows, groaning I rolled over. I refused to wake up now; I had been having such a good dream. With my eyes glued shut, I heard my little sisters giggle. Oh dear god what did they have planned now?

"Sakura, time to get up"

"go away" I groaned, _just let me sleep_.

Sakura, it means cherry blossom, that's what I am a cherry blossom. Except I can't sleep all winter, believe me I've tried.

"Sakura, you _have_ to get up, dads on the phone"

"and your point?"

So that's why deedle dum and deedle dee were giggling, dad made them laugh.

"Sakura it's serious get up"

"What's serious mum? He wants to talk to me so I have to sit there and listen to why I am not good enough? Thanks, but I'm gonna pass"

"Sakura get up **now**, or you will lose your computer."

"Okay, okay. Off I go to the land of holier than thou, oh what fun."

I climbed out of bed slowly, my head started to spin and my legs got weaker. But that's what happened every morning, I think it was my body throwing a tanti for getting out of bed. I hadn't talked to dad in months, and there was a reason. What? You wanted a flashback or an explanation? Well deal with it, the world is too hard to explain and I can't be bothered remembering. I hobbled over to my mirror, it was a rule I had. I would not leave my room without seeing what I look like first; my shoulder length honey brown hair was all knotted and messy. My face was kind of oily but I had just woken up, my eyes weren't fully open. But I could see my green eyes through my lashes, they were bloodshot.

Oh no, great I had clearly had that dream again. No I won't tell you what it is, I don't just open my mouth and let the secrets spill out. Sorry I don't work that way, I pulled a brush through my hair till it wasn't **as **messy and knotted as before. I washed my face, and pulled on my black dressing gown.

Ok, I am ready to face the devil. I smirk at my own humour, it's a private joke. When someone tells me that I'm evil or mean I say 'I should hope so, my dad's the devil, cant disappoint him now could I'

I walk into the kitchen and plop myself down at the far end, and wait. The phone was placed in the centre of the table, the moment he was put on speaker he began. "girls, I don't want to worry you but daddy is sick" _girls? Daddy? _He must be in a lot of shit to call us that, of course Katuo and Jinuo love the attention. We all know that when he says girls I am not included, "I am in hospital at the moment, I have been here all week" _Hospital? _Crap did he get caught in another forklift race? Or is there now a law that you can beat up jackasses? Oh I hope he has a terminal illness, the bastard deserves it. "I'm going to say a word and you may get upset, but I am going to be fine" _fine? _He always says that when something bad is going to happen, it means the opposite. "Girls, Sakura. I have cancer" _Cancer?_

_**please review, even if its not nice. I just need to know that I am not alone.**_


	2. Last to know

_Cancer? _No, no he can't have cancer. This is a sick joke that's it, a really sick joke. I wished for it, oh god. Before I knew what I had done, I was outside. I just stood there for a second, and then I ran. The wind rushed pass me, and I couldn't hear anything except those three words. _I have cancer_.

Over and over its all I could hear, how could this happen? I heard laughter, I looked around but no one was laughing. _They all know, they knew before you did. _Oh crap now I was hearing voices? Well this just keeps getting better and better, _you always knew that this would happen. How could it not? You watched him kill himself with every cigarette you brought him, and it made you feel happy. It's all your fault._ What? I'm only sixteen, how is it my fault? _How many people do you have to kill before you realise that the world is better off without you? _The sound of screeching tyres brought me back to the present, I looked around and realised I had wandered onto the main road. A car was now melded to a street pole, a guy around 17 was climbing out of his car. He looked pissed _and cute. _What were did that come from? He had brown hair that hang messily in front of his eyes, and his eyes... They were the colour of amber, the kind of eyes that you could lose yourself in if the softened a little bit. But at the moment they were as hard as stone, correction he looked **really **pissed.

"**what the hell, do you not know how do cross a road?**"

Ok so I made him crash but that was taking it a little far, "of course I do, what do I look like, a three year old?" I'll admit it, it felt good to let out all the pent up frustration and anger.

"Look just cause you crashed your car doesn't mean you can take it out on me, maybe if you learnt where the brake are you wouldn't nearly run people over"

"**Hey you walked in front of me, what you have a death wish or something? Or did you forget what a car was?**"

"What the fuck! What in that tiny brain of yours makes you think that I would forget something so simple? Are you out of your freakin mind?"

He just looked at me for a second then leaned down to me, "**how can you remember what a car is when you cant even remember to get dressed when you leave the house?" **

I don't know what shocked me more, his comment or how close he was to me. What did he mean, I was dressed. I looked down, **holy shit!**

I was in a t-shirt and panties, and I was in the middle of the town... at 12.30... on a weekend....

A car horn woke me up enough for me to scream and run, I just couldn't believe how long I had been walking around in nearly nothing. I'd left the house at 11...

I manage to make it to Tomoyos without to many people seeing me, I knocked on her door, my desperation grew with every knock. When Tomoyo opened the door, I saw the pain in her face. Dad had told her, "you know".

**sorry if this doesnt make any sense, I am trying to keep to the characters.**

**please review!**


	3. sisters

**sorry it took so long, hope its long enough!**

**ENJOY!!!**

"You know"

Tomoyo gave a humourless laugh,

"Yea, yea I know"

"When?"

"Like you care, first Toyua and Yukito, now dad."

"you think _I _don't care? He's my dad as well"

"you barley talk to him, he is dying and you haven't seen him in two years"

"and you have? After what he did?"

Tomoyo went red, "that wasn't his fault"

"Oh yeah it wasn't _his _fault, no, he just happened to leave his alcohol spilled _all _over the kitchen bench. And then what did he do? He started the stove and left Toyua and Yuki in there, and then the fuckin house burnt down. And whose fault was that? _**His!**_" I practically screamed the last part, Tomoyo may have been angry; but me, I was seeing red.

"_He _did that Moy, it was _his_ fault. They are dead because of _**him!" **_

Tomoyo just start at me blankly, I had never yelled at her before.

"I'm sorry Moy I just... why now? Things were finally looking up and then this happened"

Much to my embarrassment I collapsed in tears, Tomoyo looked at me for a few seconds before bending down and hugging me.

"Sorry Kura, I was just so shocked. Come on, we have to get inside before the whole town notices us"

I giggled through my tears, although it probably sounded more like a panda choking on some bamboo.

"They already have, I ran here in this. Almost got run over to" we looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing, hard.

I sobered up after the thought of _him_, entered my brain. Tomoyo seeing my change in mood, guessed that it had something to do with the opposite sex. And dragged me inside; although we ran straight for her room, I still got a glimpse of her house. Although me and Tomoyo hang out all the time, her mum doesn't like me. Not that I blame her, if I was in her position I wouldn't want to see me either. Tomoyos house was a mixture of darks and lights, it was beautiful. Soon we were in Tomoyos room, her room was huge. There were only two dominate colours, amethyst (the colour of her eyes), and a dark blackish purple (the colour of her hair). She dragged me to her black silk covered bed, and practically threw me down before running to her cupboard that held all the clothes she made for me (big sewing freak, were talking freaky).

"sorry babe, but I'm not incest"

"oh shut up Kura, like anyone would want to sleep with you"

"**Ouch**, that hurt"

"hey I am your sister, besides I don't swing that way"

Tomoyo got stars in her eyes, _uh oh_. Whenever Tomoyo gets _that_ look, its a sign to run.

But because I am her half-sister (we don't like using the word half) I am subjected to multiple star eyes, and the results of said star eyes.

I sighed, but there is no point in arguing. Tomoyo sensing her victory, jumped up and down.

Once I was standing on the stool with the tight silk dress on, Tomoyo brought up the worst subject possible.

"sooo, who is the tall, dark and handsome you met on the way?"

I nearly fell off the chair, "**what?** How do you know about that?"

"wait, he is tall, dark _and _handsome? Whoa, can we share?"

"he is all yours if you can find him, he nearly ran me over."

"let me guess, you weren't noticing where you were going and found yourself in the middle of the road?"

"yea, how did you know?"

"I _know _you Kura, when something bad happens your brain shuts down. And you wake up in the worst places."

"oh come _on_, Moy that was one time, and it wasn't that bad"

"Kura, you woke up, **in a sewage drain**! It took them two hours to get you out, and at least two weeks before we got rid of the smell"

"ummm, Moy, as much as I like this dress, I cant _breath_"

"oh, sorry Kura." _Adjusts the bodice _"better?"

I could only nod, for at that moment I had noticed the scariest thing _ever._ There was a _pink_ dress in the pile I was meant to try on.

"Moy... _why_ is there a _pink_ dress in there?"

_uh oh, _"umm, Kura, I mean come on. Calm. It's just pink" (a/n hey just wanted to say that in this one Sakura hates pink, it's not that I have anything against pink. I just am tired of it, everyone like **dark **colours.)

"Moy, we had a deal. I try on all of this **and **wear it, and you _never_ use pink."

Tomoyo sighed, god, she was acting like I had told her to do something unpleasant like cleaning the toilets at school. Slowly she extracted the dress from the pile, it was my worst nightmare. It had frills, and lace, and at least _five _different types of pink. Ewwww, I think I just died and went to hell.

Tomoyo threw it into the **no **pile; I quickly checked the other dresses. _Thanks god_, no frills or lace and no pink. Nothing but beautiful _dark_ dresses that suited me perfectly, Tomoyo was in charge of my wardrobe. Every day after school, she would give me a new set of clothes that I _had _to wear. And she had good taste, she handed me a folded pile of clothes. When I got changed into them I was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, with a tank-top that hugged all my curves.

"did I ever tell you that you are the best sister _ever_?"

"Only _all _time, here's the clothes for tomorrow. **No peaking**"

I nodded, that was the rule. I had to wear what I was given but I could never look at it till the next day. I borrowed some of her makeup, and I started to fix myself up when Moy took over. She was the best at fashion, hair, and makeup. While I was able to do all those things for myself, she was the best. And I loved her so I let her mess around; she picked me up every morning. And even though I was... how did she put it? Kawaii? She still changed bits. And I still looked hot, or so I was told.

When she was done, I looked good.

"so Kawaii!"

she had started saying it when we were ten, and just never stopped.

"Moy, I should go. Mum might be worried, Thanks for the clothes though"

Moy was the only one I knew who was ok with my mum and knew the truth. Fact is, me and Moy are the same age. And we are sisters, but we only have the same dad. My mum was my dad's mistress and he got both his wife (Moy's mum) and my mum pregnant at the same time. Not something I am proud of, and the reason that Moy's mum didn't like me. And the reason I didn't blame her, to know that the girl standing in front of you is the result of your husband being unfaithful must have nearly killed her. It doesn't help that I have my dad's eyes, and his temper.

(next morning) (a/n. Sorry I couldn't write about the rest of the night, it was to boring.)

"HOEEE!! I'm going to be late"

Jumping out of bed, I glared at the clock. Damn thing, broken again. I had 20 minutes to get ready; I quickly showered and put on the clothes that Moy d given me. They were sooo Kawaii! There was a black skirt that ended mid thigh, with a silver chain belt that was slung over my waist. A pair of white high heel boots that ended just below my knee and a dark green top that was tight across my hips and chest, the chain went over the top as well. All together it was (and I quote) Kawaii!

Running out the door I threw a 'cya' over my shoulder and hopped into the limo waiting out front, the moment I was in the car Moy start on my make-up and hair, exclaiming over how good the clothes looked on me. But my mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about that guy the other day,

_I hope I never see him again_...

**lol!**

**what do you thinks going to happen now?**

**lol!**

**please review!**

**in three days I am going to vist dad in the hosiptal!**

**finally!**

**it sucks having him sick and on the other side of the country.**


	4. Shocking News

_Meanwhile:_

**Syarons pov:**

"Crazy... just crazy"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eriol role his eyes at my mad mutterings,

"come on it can't be that bad, you were in the town... what ten minutes and a half naked girl ran into you and made you crash your car...."

"You thought you sounded sooo smart when you started that sentence." I muttered darkly, Eriol just grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone" there was a twinkle in his eyes that I hadn't seen since Kaho.

"Who's the lucky girl? Or is it a boy?"

"Oh ha ha ha, you're hilarious."

I grinned, it felt like old times. Like before I had moved. Sadness rushed through me at the memory, I hadn't wanted to leave. I hadn't wanted to leave Eriol, or Moyo, but most of all I hadn't wanted to leave Ying. I shook myself lightly; I refused to revisit memories like that. Not all these years later, _get a grip Syaron, it was seven years ago. _

Dimly I noticed that Eriol had been talking the whole time, he was looking at me, I realized that he had asked me something.

"Yeah, sure, I guess, why not" I said in a rush. He looked at me strangely for a few seconds, as we drove down a street, I noticed a girl walking down the road. She was hot, dressed in tight jeans and a tank-top that hugged her body like a second skin. Her hair was lightly curled and her make-up light and smoky. Before I could do or say anything Eriol pulled into a drive in front of a _huge_ house, it was strangely familiar. But I dismissed the feeling; we went up the front porch stairs. Eriol knocked three times in quick succession then once more after a brief pause. The door flew open and a flash of dark purple was all the warning I got before Eriol staggered backward, a girl clinging to him.

"Babe I knew you missed me but..." He paused and looked down at her, "babe, what's wrong? Did something happen to Kura?" Eriol sounded scared, there was_ no_ way that Eriol could have two girls at the same time. I felt like I knew this girl, I looked closely at her. A memory stirred.

**Eight years ago **

"_Ying hurry up" she sounded so excited, as we climbed the hill Ying fell further and further behind. _

"_Moy, you know I can't go that fast, please, slow down" Her sister simply laughed, I stared at them. I could see the resemblance in their faces; their eyes were the same shape. Even after all these years, sometimes I forgot they were related. Ying stumbled and fell, scarping her knees in the process. Moyo started to run down to her, but I beat her there. _

"_are you ok Ying?" _

_She smiled at me through the pained expression on her face,_

"_I'm fine Xiao" she tried to stand up and fell back down clutching her ankle. I looked at her unsure of what to do, finally I bent down with my back to her. I looked over my shoulder at her, blushing slightly._

"_Come on, climb up" _

_She smiled at me; I felt my face heat up even more. As she scrambled up onto my back all I could hear was her pants of pain, and my heart beating faster. As we climbed higher, a group of people came into view. An older boy rushed towards me, his hair was the same colour as Yings, but his eyes were a dark brown. There was rage in them, lots of it. _

"_put her down" _

"_No, were almost to the top"_

_Fury flamed up in his eyes, "You aren't allowed to touch her" _

"_Who says?"I was defiant, I didn't like this boy._

"_Her brother" a softer voice behind me said._

_I turned to Moyo, I was shocked. But it explained why Ying had been reluctant to give me a ride; I had gotten a lift with Moyo._

_**End flashback**_

"Moyo..." it was all I could say. _Eriol and Moyo..._


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am really sorry, but I am taking a break from this story. It has become to hard to write, so I am going to come back to it... when the wounds aren't so deep, I am really sorry. Try reading some of the other stories I have written.

Love

**I**nsanely **G**ood **L**ooking** E**scaped** M**ental** P**atient

T.


	6. Recognition

**This chapter is dedicated to all my friends and fans, without them this chapter wouldn't be possible. Thanks.**

**Sakura's Pov:**

Walking into school, I heard wolf-whistles. As always I turned around and looked for the girl everyone was admiring, **(A.N she is sooo naive)**

But there was never anyone there; I guess they were faster than me...

I didn't really notice much around me, and today was no exception. Moy said there was a new kid here today; I couldn't wait to meet them. I heard people mummer, but that was nothing new. Who doesn't want to look at the girl who lost her brother and his gay lover, it was over a year but still...

At least no one came and asked me how I was, I didn't want to talk. Besides they all probably knew about dad already, and half of them had most likely heard about my streaking episode.

Can anyone say _Awkward...?_

"KURA!"

I turned and was struck by something moving very fast, when I looked down I say Meiling. Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and I were best friends. We were all the others had, _except..._

I needed to forget him, I cant keep thinking of him, he left.

"KURA!"

I winced, _damn she's loud..._

"Yes Mie?"

"you dazed out there for a second Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind"

She hugged me tighter, to anyone else Mei was a cold angry person... But she Loves more passionately then she hates, and no one can hate as passionately as she can.

"I heard, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine, its hitting the others harder"

"Yeah, Moy's pretty broken up"

"Shhh"

No one at school knew that we were sisters, to everyone else but our best friends we were cousins who were born in the same year and grew up together.

"Come on, their in the music room"

She pulled me along, I heard the Piano playing and sped up. It was our tradition, when she played that song I came. It was our song, Can I go now? It was our song to dad.

When we stopped at the door I heard her start singing, well that was good. When she was really sad she refused to sing without me, I don't know what's waiting for me inside, but I don't care, she's my sister.

**Sakura **_Tomoyo __** Together**_

_What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle  
You got your point of view  
There's nothing I can do  
Can't change your mind  
Can't leave it all behind  
You're living in the past_

I walked in, and sang my part. _  
_

**We talk and talk  
This goes on for hours  
About how I should be  
Why is it all me  
Don't wanna fight  
Don't wanna waste my time  
Baby this can't last  
I'm moving on, moving on  
**

_**Can I go now  
Say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
There's nothing to discuss  
Can I go now  
Giving your point of view  
Say what you wanted too  
What's the point in us  
Can I go now  
Oh say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
What's there to discuss**_

**What's the point of trying to reach a compromise  
When you're the judge and jury  
What's the story  
I can't make you see that I'm not always wrong  
I can't make you right  
It's time to move on  
I'm moving on**

_**Can I go now  
Say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
There's nothing to discuss  
Can I go now  
Giving your point of view  
Say what you wanted too  
What's the point in us  
Can I go now  
Oh say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
What's there to discuss**_  
**  
**  
**Let's go lead a day I'll pack my bags be on my way  
**_Sure don't need to stay  
Where I'm not welcome anyway  
_**Well now that's alright and that's OK yeah  
**  
_There's nothing left to do  
Maybe I'm not for you  
So why don't you let it go_**  
**  
**Tell me what's the point of all this  
Talk, talk, talk, talk  
We could go day and night  
Still wouldn't make it right  
**  
_**Can I go now  
Say what you have to say  
Happy you've got your way  
There's nothing to discuss  
Can I go now  
You're giving your point of view  
Say what you wanted too  
What's the point in us  
Can I go now  
I'll be on my way  
Let's call it a day  
Can I go now?  
Now, why don't you let it go  
Can I go now?**_

I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, then fell off chair, effectively dragging Moy down with me. I looked up from my position on the ground, everything was upside down, but I would recognize that face anywhere.

"Damn it Eriol! Don't scare me like that!"

Tomoyo muttered a few choice words that I agreed with whole heartily.

Eriol just chuckled, but that wasn't what got my attention, what got my attention was the cute no longer angry guy standing in the door way laughing.

"damn Eriol, Moy's got you pegged"

_W...T...F..._

Only our friends call her Moy, to everyone else she was Moyo or Tomoyo.

I looked to Moy waiting to see the irritation that was always there when someone called her that, but she just laughed... _Laughed..._ didn't she know who this was? Crap, how to say it?

I touched her hand lightly, I looked at the un-named guy then at her, then at my clothes... she looked confused, I was beginning to feel desperate. I quickly pulled her down closer to me,

"Moy, that's the guy! Tall, dark, handsome, needs a new car..."

Moy looked at me with wide eyes, before she fell sideway clutching her sides, laughing...

I looked at Eriol for help, but he looked just as confused as I was... what was funny about this?

I'll tell you what was funny about this, **Nothing**! Nothing was funny about this; I am going to die of embarrassment.

I hid my face and stood up, but being me, I tripped and crashed down onto Moy, she deserved it. Mei started laughing as well, in fact everyone was laughing, except me. And Moy I guess but she was trying to laugh and groan in pain at the same time, not easy.

"Oh god" Eriol laughed "and you thought this was going to be awkward"

I looked up confused as to who he was talking to, and unfortunately in the process revealed my face. Carless recognized me, hey, that was funny, that's what I'm gonna call him from now on, Carless.

"You..." he breathed.

Eriol grinned, Mei started bouncing and Moy clapped... WTF?

"See Eriol, I told you he would recognize her." Moy gloated.

Syaoran answered that for me, "how could I not?" he asked.

Moy looked really smug; I wish I could wipe that grin of her face.

"You're the girl who ran my car off the road yesterday!"

Mei stopped bouncing, Eriol's mouth fell open and Moy basically gaped. They didn't know... _shit_...

"Hey! _You_ crashed! Not me!"

"I wouldn't have crashed if you hadn't walked across the road half naked!"

Eriol stood there for a second looking between Carless and I, before falling over anima style and laughing, hard, like pee-you-pants laughing. Moy and Mei soon joined him, they would all pay...

"Syao, dude, really? It was Kura?" Eriol managed to gasp out.

_Syao? _That was _his_ nickname.

"Eriol! I'm telling you! It's her!"

"O...M...G..." Moy was practically choking... "Kura, don't you recognize him?"

"Course, he's the moron who nearly ran me over!"

"Oh god this is rich!" Mei giggled.

"What!" Carles- I mean Syao and I said at the same time.

I say the twinkle in their eyes that didn't spell well for me, I turned and started to run but was tackled from behind. Whoever had me tied me to a chair and turned it to face Syao who was clearly in the same predicament, _Bastards_...

"Ok you two, you know each other. Besides then Kura" Moy said when she say me open my mouth to point out when.

"Moy..." I whined.

I heard a gasp, I turned my head and say Syao staring at me in what looked like a completely catatonic way. I looked at him, slightly scared that my friend's insane behaviour had scared him off...

_Wait..._ Wtf am I thinking?

"Ying?" he whispered.

I was shocked, completely floored. Only one person knew me by that name, and that was Syaoran...

_Syao... Syaoran..._ duh! Oh god, I am naive!

"Syao? Is it actually you?"

"Ying... what... I don't understand..."

"Join the club..."

It was Syaoran! Syaoran was the one who crashed his car! Syaoran was the one who got mad! Syaoran was the one who saw me half naked! _Wait... __**shit!**_

"oh god" I groaned...

"Ying! What's wrong?"

"you saw me half naked..." I felt my face go bright red and waited for him to say something...

He surprised me by laughing,

"That's it? Whoa, don't scare me like that."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were disappointed that the new student was just little old me" he teased, but there was a hard note in his voice like he really had been scared...

I looked up, and realised two things. One, I was an idiot for not recognizing one of my best friends; he looked like an older, hotter version of the kid that left. And two, we were alone.

I pulled out the knife I kept in my pocket for emergencies (as you can guess this happens a lot) and cut the ropes holding me, then walked over to Syaoran to get him free as well.

But he shrank from the knife in my hand.

"Oh shut up, I'm cutting the ropes."

Once he was free, I hugged him hard.

"I missed you" I whispered in his ear.

I heard him chuckle, "I missed you more"

I pulled back and looked at him, "not possible"

Finally I let him go and pulled him to the door, "come on, let's find our soon-to-be-dead best friends"

When we walked out the door, I saw them sitting down the hall...

I walked towards them, my most menacing face in place. Mei saw me first and paled, she tapped Moy's shoulder, Moy looked up and gulped, Moy tapped Eriol's shoulder, Eriol turned to us and looked like he was about to shit his pants...

I smiled, they shivered "Guys... we have some unfinished business..."

**Hey,**

**I know this took a long time, and I am really sorry. There was a lot I needed to deal with, and I can't promise constant updates as he is getting worse...**

**If I am being honest I am only writing this chapter now because I desperately need something to take my mind of him, I saw him today, he is so much worse. Might not last the month, so if there aren't any updates I apologise, but if anything major stops me I will try to post the reason... Again I am sorry, and I hope that you all won't hate me. **

**A thanks to all those that so understand, you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**I love you all!**

**T.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. Dad

**Hi...**

**Yeah I know another annoying Authors not... well this is important!**

**I just want you all to know that the updating will take even longer now. Also, all my stories and chapters are now dedicated to my father, who passed away on 6.10.2010**

**He will be missed. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience but right now I need to focus on my family and try and recover from this, I will try and update... but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**Sincerly**

**T.**


End file.
